There is known a vehicle stabilizer-system for reducing roll of a vehicle body, by utilizing a stabilizing force that is dependent on a torsional reaction of a stabilizer bar. In recent years, as disclosed in JP-2004-314947A (publication of unexamined Japanese Patent Application laid open in 2004) and JP-H05-26525U (publication of unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application laid open in 1993), there has been proposed a vehicle stabilizer system equipped with an actuator so as to be capable of changing the stabilizing force. Such a stabilizer system (hereinafter referred to as “active stabilizer system” where appropriate) has been already put to practical use.
The stabilizer system disclosed in JP-H05-26525U has, in addition to a body roll reducing function as its inherent function, a function of adjusting height of a vehicle body by changing the stabilizing force. The body-height adjusting function as an additional function increases the practical value of the vehicle stabilizer system. However, the disclosed vehicle stabilizer system is provided with an actuator, and the height of the vehicle body is adjusted by a force (hereinafter referred to as “rotational force” where appropriate) of a motor of the actuator. In this arrangement, it is necessary to keep supplying an electric power to the motor when the adjusted height of the vehicle body has to be maintained. This results in increase of a load imposed on the motor. Further, where the supplied electric power (hereinafter referred to as “body-height maintaining electric power” where appropriate) has to be large, this arrangement is disadvantageous from a point of view of electric power saving. Such disadvantages are factors impeding application of the stabilizer system to adjustment of height of the vehicle body, namely, impeding a practical use of the stabilizer system having the function of adjusting height of the vehicle body.